


A Male Frisk Pacifist Route

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Humour, Inside Jokes that only one person will probably understand but I don't care, Male Frisk, More tags to be added, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Now most of the of the fan fictions I have read of Undertale's pacifist route, had female Frisk so this one has male Frisk, two and a half narrators and a hyper active spirit guardian, things are gonna get hectic ladies and gentlemen!





	A Male Frisk Pacifist Route

Frisk was falling, it wasn't just normal falling like fall off a small ladder no he has falling because he was stupid and just had trip on mount Ebbot right next and fall into the massive hole. "Oh please whatever higher being there is that I will survive this fall." Frisk prayed, while he wasn't necessarily religious he wasn't an atheist. The next thing he knew he hit the ground and became unconscious.

 _Bout time you woke up I have been watching you for like five minutes._ The voice sounded definitely male and not that much older than Frisk who had turned ten three months ago. Frisk awoke seeing he had landed in rather large flower bed that Frisk was pretty sure shouldn't of been able to save his fall. Frisk stood up to see that surprisingly he was not dead. "Who are you" Frisk asked aloud to the voice who laughed a bit.  _I'm sort of like a guardian spirit but without that formal and being polite stuff. I'm here to make sure you don't die or at least die in a stupid way like falling into a hole on a mountain, nice going there moron._ "Okay now that's just mean!" Frisk said grumbling off hoping that the Guardian Spirit would leave him alone.

After a bit of walking Frisk saw a green circle with a yellow flower in the middle of it that had eyes and a mouth. "Am I dead because flowers don't have eyes." Frisk stated aloud staring at the flower.  _Dude you're not dead the eyes are probably some weird thing in the lighting._  After walking a bit closer the flower started talking. "Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The flower said with a large smile.  _Kill it with fire, NOW!_ The voice practically screamed horrified at the aspect of a talking flower. "Hmm, you're new to the Underground aren't 'cha?" Flowey asked with a  _very creepy grin_. Hey you don't interrupt me and I don't interrupt you so shut your face!  _Whatever, Zero._ HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"  _I have my ways, beeotch._ **Unfortunately the Guardian Spirit was too stupid arguing with the other narrator that he didn't notice that there was a red glowing heart on top of where Frisk's heart was.**  "See that heart? That is your SOUL the very culmination of your being!" **Flowey explained to Frisk who nodded in understanding.**  "Your SOUL starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" _Yeah I doubt it stands for love this guy seems sketchy._ **Yeah like you're one to talk, what happened to the other narrator?** _I distracted her with cookies and sexy women._ **Why am I not surprised you're taking over while I go look for her.** _Sighed the narrator as she went off looking for her friend desperately wishing she would get laid._ **AND NO TELLING LIES!**  "You want some LOVE don't you?"  _Flowey asked probably because he was a pedophile flower._ "Love yes, from a flower no, not at all."  _Frisk awkwardly said Flowey decided to ignore him because he didn't care about other people's opinions._ "Don't worry I'll share some!"  _Flowey said and did a cute wink (well cute in some people's opinion)_ "Down here LOVE is shared through... 'little white friendliness pellets'. Are you you ready?" Flowey asked Frisk who didn't have time to answer as Flowey launched four, small, white energy balls at Frisk thankfully they moved rather slowly.  _This guy is a terrible liar, don't touch those things they'll probably give you cancer or an STD. or both._  The Spirit Guardian said even though he forgot Frisk didn't know what an STD was. Despite the pellets not moving that fast Frisk was surprised to know that in this state he moved a lot faster so when he tried moving out of the way he ended up touching them instead.

 **Once the bullet touch Frisk he felt incredible amounts of pain Flowey's cute grin now replaced with a feral one.** "You idiot. In this world it's kill or BE KILLED! Why would ANYONE anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?"  **Flowey asked with a horrifying grin as countless white bullets surrounded Frisk in a circle.** " **DIE."** Flowey said as the bullets slowly went towards Frisk the speed not mattering because there was no way to maneuver out of the way. 'Spirit Guardian you're supposed to make sure I don't die why aren't you doing anything?' Frisk asked in his head,  _Because you're not going to die._ As if right on cue the bullets all of a sudden disappeared and Flowey was struck in the side struck in the side with a fireball while not making him disintegrate it did send him flying out of view.  _See kid told ya, you didn't die._

A towering lady in a purple gown walked in front of Frisk.  _You forgot to mention she was an anthropomorphic goat._ **She was just about to say that but its too late now, how about you let us narrate and you do your spirit guardian stuff.** _Fine, MOM!_ "What a terrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth." The goat woman said "Ah don't be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human who has fallen down here in a long time. "Wait there were other humans who fell down what happened to them?" Frisk asked to Toriel, "That is a story for another time my child." Toriel answered to Frisk.  _I think she may have some sort of problem if she called you her child when you just met her._ "Now come I'll guide you through the catacombs. This way"  **Toriel said walking away probably indicating for Frisk to follow her.**   _Now I know that this may sound strange but you should actually follow her._ 'Okay but what if she tries to hurt me?" Frisk asked to the voice.  _Well then you could bash her with this._ All of a sudden there was a jug of chocolate milk in Frisk's hands. 'Thanks for the chocolate milk I guess. Where did you even get it?' Frisk asked drinking a little bit of it.  _I stole it from a dragon with ridiculously big boobs._ **WHO TOUCHED MY CHOCOLATE MILK!?** _Well I have to run now, continue on without me I'll be back in a bit._ The Spirit Guardian said and Frisk was able to sense that he left. Frisk shrugged before deciding to catch up with Toriel unaware of events that would take place.


End file.
